


Altered Reality

by Taruyison



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Star Stable
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Horses, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, no wait, that's more like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruyison/pseuds/Taruyison
Summary: Today was gonna suck. Just like every other day of this week, this day was going down the drain.Submitted as a challenge entry in Star Stable Online Amino.Posted here because it was good enough to post.





	Altered Reality

Today was gonna suck. Just like every other day of this week, this day was going down the drain. The infected had started to gather at yet another location to build a new hive – a headquarters – and they did it persistently. Like the fabled hydra's head – cut one off and two more will grow in its place. It was some kind of a monstrosity that simply just didn't want to die down. No matter how many times you stabbed and no matter how much you fought and pushed. They just kept coming, and it only got worse by every passing hour. It was a disaster. A complete and total disaster.

A sigh left the man standing on top of a building with his hands in his pockets. He'd been here since it all began. He'd watched the infection spread. From the moment he woke up, dizzy and disoriented, he knew there was nothing to be done about it. At least not by anyone else. He had an idea of how things could be solved – how to get to the bottom of the problem. Find the source, eradicate it, then watch as things slowly would go back to normal.

Normal... What was 'normal' these days? He pondered on the word for a moment, ice blue eyes trailing upwards to look at the seemingly burning horizon. It wasn't like he expected to get an answer, but there was always the kind of palpable disappointment when he didn't know the answer to his questions. He had the ability to expand his knowledge by stealing other people's memories, experience and skills, but one could only gather so much. There was still a lot he didn't know, and it seemed like the more he found out, the more was there to find.

He shook his head and rubbed his temple against the ache that had started pounding there. What use was there to wonder when he could just gather the information he needed instead. Unlike most people, he knew how to be silent and efficient. He could bet on having things done within the hour. Get in, get intel, get out. Simple enough.

But of course, nothing in this world would ever be simple. The universe hated him, and was strictly intent on throwing trouble his way. He should've known that when he first aimed to infiltrate the area. He made a slight mistake and now the entire facility grouped up against him. Guns blazed, citizens screamed and men in military uniforms barked orders this way and that. He would have to get out of here, and fast. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem, but this particular day had gone to trash, just as he first expected.

As he jumped over a fallen trashcan and slipped behind a van, the headache was back. The world spun and his vision blurred. For about two seconds he expected the feeling to go away, but when it didn't, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Headaches were relatively normal for him these days, but a migraine? Was he even able to get those? Even more concerning was that it seemed to get worse by every passing minute. What was happening?

He was just barely able to notice the soldier with a rocket launcher resting on their shoulder before an excruciating pain whipped every inch of his body and his knees kissed the ground. He felt himself scream, but he could no longer hear anything through the loud ringing in his ears. Thoughts jumbled together into a mess, making his head feel like it was about to explode, then his vision faded to black.

 

 

The sun was about as high in the sky as it could get when a young man on horseback gracefully glided over the last jump of the racetrack. His hands worked expertly with the reins to steer the horse to the left, then commanding an abrupt stop. "Woah, Skaii" he exclaimed when the gelding reared in protest. They'd done well for weeks, breaking high-scores and climbing the lists of best riders. A day ago, however, Skydale had started acting up. He'd been jumpy and on constant alert, something that worried his owner greatly. The vet hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, other than the tension in his muscles. As if that wasn't obvious already.

"Beautifully ridden, as usual, Caden" an old man praised as they approached. He'd been running this stable for many years, and the racetrack even longer. Though he wasn't anymore in his prime, he still cared greatly for the local animals. Horses, birds, cats, and even rodents. He would use stinky cheese in the mousetraps to scare mice and rats away instead of catching them. With success, surprisingly.

"I dunno, Steve" Caden said as he dismounted. "He's been acting strange lately".

"Strange? Are you sure he hasn't just sprained an ankle or something?". Steve smiled sweetly as he put away the broom he seemed to always keep close by. Calloused hands slowly reached out for Skydale's hind leg. The horse tensed visibly, but kept in place as the old man checked him over. "Hmm..." he grumbled as he stretched out his poor back again and reached for the broom. There was a deep creak between his eyebrows.

"The vet checked him over as well. Nothing".

"Perhaps he is getting old" Steve said with a glimpse in his eye. Caden scowled at this, but didn't say anything. He was quite aware of Skydale's age, and it was not even near the term 'old'. Not even ten – seven, to be precise. "Or he's sensing something that you're not". Now what was that supposed to mean?

"Such as?" Caden questioned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Steve turned around with a bright red apple in his hand. "It's said that animals can sense when a disaster is about to happen. Cats and horses are particularly sensitive to this phenomenon" he explained. Skydale happily took the apple from the old man when it was offered. It eased some of the tension, even if just temporary. While Caden was relieved at this, he didn't quite believe the story. It was more superstitious than anything that seemed real.

"So you think Skaii can sense an earthquake, or ... what?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not necessarily an earthquake" Steve said smugly. The glimpse in his eyes didn't leave during their conversation, but Caden was still wary. A natural disaster here on Jorvik? Yea, no. Not likely. Jorvik had been endlessly peaceful since the fabled Aideen blessed the island with her light. Well... Except for that time when the ground cracked and creatures of another dimension leaked out to haunt the Silverglade village. But that was ages ago, and it was highly unlikely that something like that would happen anytime soon again.

"So what's with you, boy?" he mumbled to himself while admiring the gelding nipping little tufts of grass from around the well. Caden sighed. He could grumble later. Right now he had to take care of his mount and make sure there was no remaining drips of sweat that could mess up even more. A clean horse was a happy horse.

 

 

It took about four seconds, but once his senses came back to him again, it was like waking up all over again. He gasped for air and forced his lungs to cooperate. Every breath burned, as if the air in itself was different from what he was used to. Where was he anyway? What happened? He'd been at that facility, but after getting shot at with a rocket launcher, he didn't remember a thing. Did he black out? If so, wouldn't they have taken the first opportunity to get rid of him? Slit his throat so they didn't have to bother with him anymore. But he didn't feel dead. Or did he..?

Hearing and feeling slowly came back to him. Was that birds? Chirping of birds? He hadn't heard it for so long, he'd almost forgotten how birds sounded like. And grass. Soft grass under his fingers. It was almost unreal. Where was he? A dream? Some kind of alternate reality created by his own mind while his body was hibernating? Every thought that came to mind seemed impossible and didn't help in the slightest. He needed to find out where he was, how he'd gotten here and how he would be able to get back.

Finally, he was able to see again. Blinking against the light, he slowly sat up. Hands went up to rub his face before his vision cleared, and when he inspected his surroundings, his jaw almost fell from its hinges. All around him was fresh green grass, fields stretching on for miles, big healthy trees, and above him was a sky so blue, and not a single cloud to be seen. A large yellow tractor of some kind was plowing the field in front of him and to his left was a big hill. Everything seemed to be taken from some sort of a comic book or a fairy tale story.

He couldn't do else but stare for a moment, not quite able to believe what he was seeing. Slowly, oh so slowly, did the corners of his mouth curl upwards and he exhaled in a short, high-pitched laugh. "I've gone mad" he stated and rubbed his face with both hands. He almost wished he would be back inside the chaos of his home city when he opened his eyes again, but no such luck. Whatever this place was, he was apparently stuck here.

A sudden screech made him snap his head around. Was that a ... he squinted ... a horse?? What was a horse doing out here of all places? And why would it screech for seemingly no reason? Or was that someone else..? He rubbed his face again before getting up from the ground he'd been sitting on. Or he tried to. The second he moved his left thigh a wave of pain hit him like a whiplash. He gritted his teeth against the feeling and sat back down again. What the-?

A big gash about two inches long neatly decorated his thigh, just above the knee. Normally, his first instinct would've been to throw himself over the bastard who hurt him, but right now he had bigger problems. Such as the sudden dizziness and the blur at the edges of his vision. Blood loss, he realized. But how? He should've healed by now, either he'd gotten the wound yesterday or five minutes ago. Why didn't he heal? Something was clearly wrong, and not just with himself, but with this place he'd been transported to as well. He must be dreaming – he had to. Nothing about this was right. He couldn't just lose all of the powers he'd previously possessed, could he?

He held his hands out in front of his face. Dirty, little nicks here and there, but it was his own hands. Just to be sure, he looked himself over. Gray pants, fancy shoes, white button-up, hoodie and his black leather jacket. He trailed the two white bands around his upper arm with his fingertips. He was still himself, including the mess of black hair on his head. Nothing had changed, so why didn't he heal. It was an ability he'd always had, at least as far as he could remember. But then again, he didn't remember either childhood or anything else before the rough awakening at the morgue in the basement of the building he'd used to work in. And his employer had been... He couldn't remember. Nothing made sense. This whole scenario was just wholly messed up.

Ice blue eyes looked up again as he heard approaching footsteps. And ... hoofsteps. In front of him was a man about his own age, a rope in one hand that was attached to some kind of face-collar on the horse. It looked to be rather uncomfortable in his own opinion. Instincts told him to run. Bail from the scene and get back home, but the wound in his thigh prevented him from performing such an action. The second option was to wait. Wait and see if this person wanted to hurt him, or if he would leave him to bleed out and die.

 

 

The sudden change of color in the sky reminded him all too well of the near-doom of the Silverglade Village. A quick look proved that such was not the case, but the creak remained between his eyebrows even as the purpley pinkish colors faded into their normal blue. Skydale tip-toed and scraped the ground with his hooves beside him, making Caden even more uneasy. He knew something was up with his gelding, but this brought his worry to new heights. Steve's words flashed by in his mind.

" _A disaster is about to happen"._

But that couldn't be true, right? Jorvik didn't have disasters. No way! He was not about to go through an earthquake with the risk of not coming back out alive. The loud screech from Skaii made him almost lose grip of the lead rope. He had to back up a step in order not to get hit by any of the heavy hooves when the horse reared. He saw panic in those brown eyes, but there was also a tint of something else. "Whoa boy!" he shouted in an attempt to calm him down. Surprisingly, it worked.

Skydale pointed his ears forward and looked at him with curiosity. Uuuh, okay? Caden gave an exasperated sigh. "What is WRONG with you?!" he exclaimed. Skaii just kept looking at him. Typical horse. Another sigh left him, but he couldn't help a laugh from escaping as well. He gave a loving pat on the gelding's shoulder, then took a deep breath to inhale his scent. He just couldn't be angry with this magnificent creature. It was simply impossible.

Now back to the matter at hand. Caden turned his head to throw a look over his shoulder, and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Was that a person lying in the grass across the field? He squinted. Yep, pretty sure it was. An exhale later, he was dragging Skaii with him while walking along the path between the two fields. The sound of horseshoes on gravel soothed his nerves like nothing else. To think that this was his life. To be able to hop on the back of a horse any day of the week, any time of the day and ride as far and long as he wanted. It was the life he'd wanted as a kid. No school, no work, just freedom. Aaaand an unconscious-not-so-unconscious dude looking majorly lost and confused while bleeding out on the grass.

He trusted Skydale enough to let go of the lead rope for a few minutes. A quick look was all it took for him to realize that the situation was grave. Open wounds shouldn't be left open, especially not a big one like this. The man needed a hospital. Or some kind of medical care, at the very least.

 

Many arguments and angry looks later, Caden exhaled deeply in a sigh of relief. He'd managed to drag the wounded man over to the veterinarian at the Silverglade village to have his leg looked at. She had confirmed that it looked worse than it was, then sterilized and bandaged the wound. He'd been surprisingly whiny for the 26 year old that he looked to be. Hadn't he had a gash sterilized before? If such was the case, he was either one of those rich bastards that got special treatment and therefore had never got hurt, or he was one of those lucky bastards that just _never_ fell. He highly doubted the second option, so the first was more likely. The guy did have some fancy looking shoes. Expensive looking shoes.

Caden pondered on this as he walked back to the bench where he was sitting, legs crossed over each other and arms crossed over his chest. He was having a generally annoyed expression on his face. It almost seemed to be the only thing he was capable of - frowning. Well, that and looking lost ad confused, mouth agape. Caden couldn't hold the snicker as he thought back about it. He cleared his throat as he got close and put a hand on his hip.

"Didn't catch your name" he said, trying to get eye contact with the other man, unsuccessfully. He noticed Caden, but looked away instead of up. Ruuuude.

"Alex. That's all you need to know" was the response provided. Caden immediately came to think of Alex Cloudmill. Their differences were striking, and strangely hilarious. They were so different, they might be from two separate universes. But they also had a few similarities. They both had a kind of chill about them. Except that this Alex was more of an angry chill, and that Alex was a type of chill chill.

He mentally waved a hand to get rid of the thoughts. It was more confusing than anything. Alex was Alex, and he had nothing to do with the other Alex. "Caden" he introduced himself and held out his hand, a smile on his face. There was no attempt made to shake it. He sighed. This would be a very, very long day. "Well, I don't feel like sitting here and watch you grump all day, so I'm gonna call Claire and ask her to send a transport for me and Skaii. Whenever you're done pouting, I'll be in Valedale". 

With that, he turned and fished up his phone from his pocket and started walking toward the post office while dialing the number. However, he had apparently woken the stranger from his trance, because he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He paused briefly to glare at Alex over his shoulder.

"What the fuck is a Valedale?" he asked, a deep crease between his eyebrows. Caden momentarily gaped at him. What century had this guy been living in?

"Language, and Valedale is the village up north beyond Hollow Woods that I normally reside in when I don't have training or competitions to attend to. Now are you coming or not?"

Alex didn't respond. He just frowned, eyes drifting downwards. Caden looked sidewards at him. He seemed to be in deep thought or not quite believing what he'd just been told. The latter option was not really an option. Living on Jorvik, you were bound to find out the names of the big major places at least. Unless... He wasn't actually from Jorvik. But then how did he end up on the plains so close to Barney's acres? He couldn't have walked all the way from Fort Pinta and gotten that gash on the way, now could he?

"Oye dude" he said, snapping his fingers in front of Alex's face. "You're spacing out on me. Are you coming with or not?". He came to at this, but still blinked dumbly.

"Uuuh, yea.." he grumbled, then his gaze became distant again. Caden sighed but waved it off as nonsense. He pressed the dial button on his phone and pressed it to his ear, waiting for the line to go through. Claire picked up after just a few signals.

"Cody, sweety, what can I do for you?" she chirped in the usual excited tone. He pushed back the groan that wanted to come out.

"I told you not to call me that" he grumbled, but went on with the topic immediately to avoid another rant from her. "I need a transport to Silverglade Village. With space for Skydale and an extra seat if you have it. I have a..." he paused briefly to glance at the stranger beside him. Alex had his arms crossed over his chest and glared at the ground as if he was trying to burn a hole in it with just his gaze. "...friend...that wants to come with". Claire delightfully assured that it would arrive within the hour,, ending the call with 'Cody sweetie' before he could correct her.

 

And as promised, barely an hour later, the transport arrived just outside the village. Caden nudged Alex with his elbow to wake him up from his trance before getting up from the bench they were sitting on. He greeted the driver and handed him some cash, assuring that he'd be back. After making sure that Alex wasn't lingering somewhere that he shouldn't be lingering, he walked toward the stable. Steve waved at him with a knowing smile as he put the halter over Skydale's head. Caden looked at him as if he'd gone mad. Old people...

Once Skaii, Caden and Alex was loaded and seated, the driver stepped on the gas. They all prepared themselves for a quiet, awkward journey. Or Caden did at least. Alex didn't seem bothered by most things. It was that chill he had over him. The 'I don't care' feeling. He wondered if he'd be able to break that wall and actually see some emotions other than the hardly contained anger from the stranger.

"So..." he started, breaking the silence. "Where you from?". He smiled, despite the tension in the air. At least he could try, right?

"Manhattan... Not close to here.." Alex grumbled lowly. Well, it was something, even if it wasn't much. He admittedly hadn't heard of that place. Maybe it was outside of Jorvik? Caden was highly suspicious, but he didn't actually know of a lot of things beyond the borders of Jorvik. He hadn't payed a lot of attention during geography classes. He knew that there was a world on the other side of the ocean, but much more than that was nonexistent. He'd been too busy dreaming about galloping over open fields than to listen to some teacher ranting on about 'great places to visit'.

"How was Manhattan like?" he asked, actually genuinely curious.

"Dead". Okay... That didn't explain much, but it was enough to paint a picture, he guessed. He imagined something along the lines of Jorvik City. Except less people on the streets and less... Less lively, perhaps. He bit his lip slowly. What could he asked to get the stranger to talk? His family perhaps? People liked talking about their family.

"Hey, what's your family like? Any siblings?". He hoped he wasn't pressing the guy. If he was an orphan or something, that would definitely be awkward. Alex finally looked up from the toes of those fancy shoes though. Their eyes met, but only briefly. He was quick to look away again and gaze out the window.

"Dana" he said. There was a sort of fondness in that otherwise raspy gravel of his voice. It smoothed the otherwise so rough edges of his personality. Caden liked it, he decided. This softer side of Alex. He hoped for it to be something that would stay, or possibly something that he would show more often. He was pleased to hear him continue to talk.

"She's uuh... A journalist. Or.. She was. Until I ruined her career"

The obvious change of tone made Caden frown. What did he mean? Why would he ruin her career? And how? He couldn't possibly have been that bad? From what he'd seen, Alex was a decent guy, if a bit snappy and spacey. Short temper, yes, but how would that ruin his family member's career? "What do you mean? Ruined how?" he asked.

"I existed" Alex spat. And then he was gone again, drowning in his own thoughts. Caden sighed. It was something at least, but it sounded like Alex wasn't too fond of going through that specific topic. He pondered on other things to ask, but figured he should probably leave the stranger alone. He didn't want to probe and risk a slap or fit of anger aimed at him. He should probably just keep silent and wait for the other to ask the questions. It seemed a safer path to go.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. When the familiar view of Valedale appeared outside the window, Caden sighed. Home, at long last. It felt like he'd spent forever in the crowded areas around Silverglade. It was nice to see the wild plains and big forests. 

The car slowed to a stop outside the stable and Caden stepped out, immediately greeted by Claire. She hugged him tightly, almost squeezing the lungs out of him. "Cody sweety, you're hooomme!" she cooed lovingly. If not for being restrained by those arms, he might as well have whacked her across the head. But air was the first priority.

"Claire- Squeeze- Not breathe-" he pushed out. She eased up her grip to back up and look at him confused. He took a grateful whiff of air, filling his lungs with fresh oxygen. She just laughed at him and squeezed a little more before letting go. "Hi" he was finally able to say once she'd released him fully. He adjusted his clothes slightly when he heard her gasp dramatically.

"And who is this handsome young man?" she cooed, looking Alex up and down. Caden feared for the worst when she reached up to pinch his cheeks. He flicked her hands away and backed up a step, frowning. 

"Alex" he introduced himself, not actually sounding interested in knowing who she was. She smiled nonetheless and took his hand in both of hers to shake it, either he wanted or not.

"It's so pleasant to meet you. I'm Claire, Cody's mother's sister and his aunt. Oh, you got such a pretty face! Might wanna get some more sun to tan those gorgeous cheekbones though". While speaking, she was poking and probing at Alex's face. Caden didn't see the gritting of his teeth, too busy in his self-shame and hiding his own face in his hands. He chanced a peek between his fingers just in time to see Claire push down the hood of Alex's hoodie. Jet black, messy hair was exposed, and Caden felt his heart jolt in his chest. What? No, he was totally straight! Straight as a ruler. Straight as a stick!

He quickly turned on his heel and shouted over his shoulder, voice slightly cracking into falsetto; "We reaaally should get our feet moving Alex, the sun is suddenly so close to the horizon, and I have a looot to do before it setsss". He hid his face in his hands again. Yes, Claire would take care of Skydale, as always, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to meet Alex's eyes again after this.

"Pardon, madame" he heard Alex speak. Oh, so he had some manners after all? Or he was actually holding back the urge to punch her flat. Whatever the case, he was just glad to get the heck out of here. And as soon as possible. When out of hearing range, Alex leaned closer, hands buried in his pockets. Caden seethed. "That's your aunt?" Alex growled through gritted teeth. "How do you put up with her?"

"She pays the pills" he responded silently, quickening his steps before she could shout something at them. Unfortunately, he didn't have such luck.

"Don't forget the condoms!". His entire being boiled, face burning a thousand degrees. He didn't even dare to look in Alex's general direction. Turning on his heel, he shot a glare at her, face red as a tomato.

"CLAIRE!" he shouted, but she had quickly busied herself with work. Caden hid his face in his hands while turning around and quickly marching away in the direction of his house. Alex didn't say anything the entire walk, but Caden could literally feel the mocking grin digging into his back.

 

 

The lady that had introduced herself as Claire was probably the least interesting thing about this entire place. She was stereotypical - a loving aunt and mother that would constantly praise, smile and bake cookies. He had quickly decided that he didn't like her. And not just for invading his personal space. In all honesty, there was a lot of things he didn't like. He actually disliked most things that the world had to offer, with the one exception of his sister. Dana was the only thing he could admittedly say that he liked. He wouldn't go as far as to say that he loved her, but they were family. The only family he still remembered and could call his.

He would admit though, that he was intrigued by this boy. He was young, fit, and easily flustered. It was amusing. After his amnesia, he'd found very few things that was even remotely amusing, but this boy was, and highly so. The way he covered his face and seemed to want to collapse into himself was... Alex couldn't find a word for it. Interesting didn't quite cut it, and he couldn't find another word that would fit. Handsome? Naaah, that wasn't it. Maybe it would become clear later on, but for now he'd just sit back and see where they were headed.

They walked across a river, took a right turn and follower the road for a few more minutes. Alex took the opportunity to look around. He'd spent so much time in Mahattan's concrete jungle that he didn't even remember if the world had a place like this. It was so open, so foresty, and so clean. The streets he'd walked for so long was always filthy with either dirt, bird crap or people's littering. They'd throw cigarette butts, snuffs, discarded mugs or even their own feces right in the middle of the street. Not a single thought on either their own health or other's opinions. Then again, he didn't care much for other's judgement for himself, so maybe he didn't have any right to talk. But at least he knew better than to litter.

The house they entered was placed at the foot of the mountain, and from the looks of it, it was barely big enough to hold a small family. It became a little bigger on the inside, but it still felt cramped to him. He was used to big and open spaces - the definition of a city like New York. He kept a straight face nonetheless, following close behind Caden and watching him get seated on the bed in what Alex assumed was his room. He took a moment to gaze around - inspect his surroundings. He'd probably feel a lot less claustrophobic if he made friends with the environment.

A picture on the wall caught his eye. He walked up to it to take a closer look. The person in the photo looked so much like Dana. Dark ruffled hair, marked cheekbones, eyes full of life and a big grin in their face. "Who is she?" he asked without turning his head, eyes still thoroughly inspecting the picture while memories wreaked havoc in his mind. A moment passed before Caden would respond.

"That's Penny, my sister". Alex nodded in thought. They said that revenge was sweet, right? 

"What's she like?" he asked, turning on his heel to look at the other.

"Sweet, but annoying" was the response provided. Caden rested his head in his palm. "She's three years younger than me, but she always think that she's the boss. She's in college abroad, so we don't see each other much these days. You kinda remind me of her". The last sentence were spoke so quietly a normal human would have trouble to hear it. Alex did though, and he pondered on it for a second. Sweet..? Him?

"I'm...sweet.." he said out loud, one eyebrow arched higher than the other. It had Caden open his mouth before closing it again, then turning his gaze away. Alex shrugged. "So... 'Cody'... What was all those things you had to do before sunset?".

Caden flushed. "Don't call me that!" he spat, although it sounded less determent than he'd probably aimed for. "And it's nothing. Just wanted Claire to stop bugging you is all..". Alex's eyebrow once again drifted upward. "Us, I mean" he quickly added after barely a beat had passed. Alex hummed quietly, moving on to look for the next thing that would catch his attention. He didn't count on that 'thing' being Caden.

He'd sifted on the bed, now face down using his arms as pillows. His rib cage shrunk and expanded by the steady breathing, soft snores emitting from him, and the pulse of his heart was visible at the vein on his neck. Alex sometimes wondered if he still had that. A living, beating heart. He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from the sleeping boy. Outside. Yea, he'd probably do better outside.

 

 

Morning arrived all too quickly. Caden didn't want to get out of bed. The warmth was comforting and the softness of the blankets was oh so inviting. He'd become one with them, melting in like a chameleon in the trees. Or maybe like Tarzan in the jungle together with the apes. Yes, he'd be Tarzan. Swinging from the vines and being the king of his own world. He would marry Jane and make her into his queen and teach her to-

"Caden!"

He groaned and pulled the duvets over his head. He usually didn't have anything against mornings, but today was just one of those days. He knew something would go wrong, and he knew that he'd feel bad for it for weeks to go. He could feel it in his gut. But his mother wouldn't have mercy on him because of 'superstitions'. No, she'd come flying in here any minute and would steal the sheets from under him if he didn't get up.

He groaned again while sitting up and rubbing his sleep-addled face with his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so peacefully - a sleep without dreams or other disturbances. The house was haunted by some dude that had lived here before them, he knew that much, and so he wasn't surprised when he was awoken by chair scraping against the floorboards or a cup getting smashed. Tonight though, nothing. Which was interesting.

Caden quickly got dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants before heading out into the kitchen. He was greeted by a just slightly less strangling hug from Claire that what he'd gotten yesterday. What was she doing here anyway? He just plain flicked his wrist at her praise while pouring himself a large cup of coffee. 

"So, what's on schedule today, Cadd?" his mother asked where she stood at the kitchen counter. The whole house would soon be filled with the smell of newly baked bread, he realized. Not that he would complain.

"It's my day off, mom" he grumbled for a response, vocal chords still stiff from sleeping. He took a sip of coffee, relishing in the soft aroma. His mother was the best at making morning coffee into the best drink in the world. She seemed to be able to add the pinpoint perfect amount of coffee powder to catch that addictive type of taste. With her so-called 'special ingredient', the first cup of the morning became bittersweet. She'd shown him once, but he always messed it up somehow. His coffee wasn't nearly as good as hers, no matter what she said.

His mother turned away from her baking for a moment to shoot him a smug look. He gulped down the mouthful of coffee he'd been slurping. Now what had he forgotten? "I remember you promising that you'd take your dear old mother for a ride" she said, arching an eyebrow at him. Riiiigght... He'd totally forgotten that in the stress of training and with that big show jumping competition just around the corner. But he couldn't break that promise now. Of course he'd take his mother for a ride. He'd promised to show her the best trails to pick whenever she wanted a calm beach ride, or if she wanted a speeding gallop through the forest. Of course he would. They needed to spend more time together.

"Yea, of course, mom" he said and smiled at her. She smiled back and grabbed his chin to place a peck on his cheek. "And thanks for that" he added, dusting the flour now smeared in his face with the palm of his hand. "Appreciate it". She just laughed at him and went back to baking. He threw a look at the clock on the wall, noting that it was a little over half past nine in the morning. Well, they had time. Especially if she wanted to finish the bread before they headed out.

"That adorable boy of yours is waiting for you outside" Claire suddenly spoke up. Caden choked on a sip of coffee. He had to put the mug away to cough and pound his fist on his own chest in an attempt to clear his lungs and airways. 

"Who?" he said dumbly when he regained the ability to speak. But only a second after he'd asked the question, memories of the day before filled his mind. Eyes widened and his heart jolted in his chest. Alex. The mysterious Alex who had showed up from out of nowhere and who he'd saved from bleeding out in the grass. Claire gestured in the general direction of the door. "Well, go on. You don't want to keep him waiting". Caden obeyed without a second of hesitation.

And as promised, there he was. A few hundred meters down the slope, sitting at the very edge of the grass before it turned to sand, and then into water. Silversong river seemed particularly calm and dreamy this morning. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. He didn't actually know why Alex had bothered to stay, or what they was supposed to do now. Were they friends? Barely. Strangers that just happened to get along better than most strangers he knew.

He was suddenly standing a meter or two behind that particular stranger, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Alex turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. Only then did Caden notice the cigarette propped between his lips. It surprisingly didn't bother him as much as it should. "Uhmm.. Morning" he said, scratching the back of his neck. 

Alex barely gave a grunt for a response. He seemed as deep in thought as he'd been after they'd first introduced. Caden considered asking about it, but decided against it. He didn't want to probe. The situation was already awkward as it was. Even more today than it had been yesterday, somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it could have something to do with the feeling he'd had earlier. The thought that something would go wrong. Not only that, but Alex seemed more reserved today. Maybe he'd just found time to think.

Caden was ripped from the train of thought as Alex stood up and adjusted his clothing. He'd ditched the hoodie somewhere, and was only wearing the fancy dress-shirt and leather jacket. He took note of the bandage also still wrapped around his left thigh. He cleared his throat before speaking. "How's the leg?"

Alex's blue eyes flickered down to the bandage before looking at Caden again, then he shrugged. 'Excuse me, you were basically dying yesterday?' Apparently he was better now, but Caden didn't believe him. He frowned, but resisted the urge to sputter out something stupid in a fruitless attempt to go against him. If Alex said he was okay, then fine. It would be his own fault if it became infected or something.

Alex took a whiff of the cigarette before pinning it between his fingers and aimed his undivided attention at Caden. "I need to leave" he stated blankly. Oh, okay? So he'd stayed all night and waited out here for him, only to say that he wouldn't be able to stay? He could've just left without saying something. Especially if he intended to be so cold about it. "I need to see what more Dana have found".

The reporter? No wait, journalist. But didn't he say that she'd quit? Something about him ruining her career or something. So if she wasn't a journalist anymore, why would he need information from her? It seemed highly suspicious. 

Caden's gaze fell down to look at his own feet, and he crossed his arms over his chest. He gritted his teeth. He didn't want to, but he had to probe, just a little. "Didn't you say that she-"

"I know what I said" Alex interrupted. A tense silence plagued the air between them. Caden didn't like it. Sure, he'd gotten the idea from the start that the stranger was impulsive and easily angered, but this Alex was different. Hardened, in a way. He'd roughened even further around the edges, and those blue eyes were cold. They hadn't been clod when they first met. It was worrying, in all honesty.

"Smoking is bad for your health" Caden grumbled, if only just to say something. The silence was tearing him apart. 

 

 

Alex didn't know if he should grumble back or laugh. The statement was childish, if anything, and it's not like he would take any damage from it. No, he was too far gone already. Smoking was bad for regular people, but he was in no way regular. Not in the slightest. He huffed a chuckle and turned to face the river while taking another whiff of the 'dangerous' toxin. It wasn't out of mockery. He just wanted a smoke is all. A smoke and some peace and quiet. Something he would rarely get a lot of back in Manhattan. All the bustling in the streets and terrified shrieks of the citizens. 

"Shenanigans" he responded at last, placing the butt between his lips again. Hands fell into place in the pockets of his jeans as his gaze wandered. Trees, green grass, soft sand, more trees, and all of it clean and healthy. If he was ever able to, he'd have to come back here someday. When everything was said and done. This was a place he could get used to. He obviously needed some kind of secret refuge, and no one seemed to recognize him here.

He felt eyes digging into his shoulder and turned his head. Caden was looking at him from under a messy fringe, arms crossed over his chest. He was visibly angry over something - something he had done? Now what was it? Didn't he like cigarettes? He could just ask that Alex put it out. "What?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

The pointed glare told him everything he needed to know. Alex turned back to toward the riverfront and sighed audibly. Eyes drifted to the sky, taking in the vivid view of the clear blue sky. There was actually a few clouds on it today. To think that would be possible...

He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and extinguished it by squeezing the end between his thumb and index finger. "There's a lot about me that you don't know" he grumbled, throwing the butt out into the water. And here he claimed himself to be the good guy who didn't litter. The angry glare still dug into his jacket, but Caden stayed silent, apparently expecting Alex to continue on his own. So he did. "And you shouldn't".

"Why?" was the immediate response. Alex grit his teeth, thinking over his options.

He turned around fully and glared right back at the boy. "Because you wouldn't think of me in the same way" he declared. This earned him a win. Caden's eyes widened slightly, scowling as if not wanting to believe what he'd just heard. If such was the case, Alex would just have to prove it to him. 

"I know how you feel about me, Caden" he said, not quite wanting to meet that soft chocolate gaze. The boy looked so incredibly fragile right then and there, as if he'd break if Alex said the wrong word or used the wrong tone. He decided to choose his words carefully.

"I can quite literally smell it on you, and I've seen how you look at me. I might be an asshole, but I'm not dumb". He pushed a finger to his temple as he finished up his sentence. Caden didn't anymore look at him. Those eyes were looking at practically anything but him. Cheeks were flushed and he seemingly squirmed where he stood. Alex could see why. A breath passed before he spoke up again. "Or in fact, maybe I am...".

The silver lining of his voice made Caden look back up at him. Something changed in the air around them, so slight that Alex wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't specifically looking for it. He took it as a green to go. "I can't stay here. There's a lot of things I still have to do back in Manhattan... Back home". That's what it was, right? He'd lived there during all the parts of his life that he could remember. Then again, he didn't remember much before the amnesia.

"Once I've left, you can't ever talk about this. I was never here from the start". 

A foreign, heavy lump was forming in his stomach as he talked. It swelled in pace with the increasing frown on Caden's face. There was also the sort of glassiness to his eyes, and Alex knew all too well what that meant. He'd have to go though this quickly and efficiently for his plan to work. Alex's own eyes drifted as he took a few steps closer to the slightly shorter man.

"Cody, I live a dangerous life. If anyone finds out that I've been here, you will be put in danger as well". A gentle finger was jabbed into Caden's chest. It trailed upwards, caressing his neck before the pale hand cupped his cheek. They were streaked with tears now, but no words left him. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak the moment Alex had declared his departure. He sighed, looking away momentarily to gather his words.

"To repay you somewhat, I'll leave you with a parting gift..". The silent promise was out, now he would have to go through with it. If he didn't, Caden would most definitely hate him for all eternity. And for him, eternity was a longer time than people would usually imagine. A long, long time.

A breath left him before he brought his arm around Caden's waist, pulling him in to let their bodies connect. Before he could form any thoughts of regret in his mind, he brought their lips together, and eyes fell closed.

 

When they opened again, he was met with the sight of a bustling, burning Manhattan. Screams of terror yet again filled his ears, the scent of rot was there and he felt the dusty concrete beneath his feet. So it had just been a dream after all. One of those vivid, sickly addicting dreams he just wished would never end. He didn't have such luck as to have time for vacations. He had a job to do, and an important one, since his success could decide the fate of the entire human race. It wasn't a responsibility he willingly carried on his shoulders, but what choice did he have?

Alex sighed deeply. Back to reality meant back to work. There was still the slight tingle in his lips from the illusion of touch, but he quickly waved it away as nonsense. Dreams like those he had would often leave some sort of a trace, but none that would last particularly long. Seconds, or sometimes minutes.

Back to the matter at hand, he looked skyward for any possible threats that could attack him from above. In this area, it was currently empty on helicopters. Relief. Then he could proceed with his plan without any disturbance. Get in, get rid of the leader to scatter the pack, then get out. Simple enough.

It was when he took a step forward that he felt a familiar sting in his left thigh, just above the knee. He looked down, expecting it to be some rubbish or something that had hit him again, but his entire being froze at what he saw. Veterinary grade bandage wrapped around his thigh - a temporary solution to what would later be checked and fixed at a proper hospital.

He couldn't believe his eyes. No way. If he hadn't been dreaming, if the whole scenario had been real, that also meant that the boy was real. In an altered reality, somewhere out there in the whole wide world, Caden, his 'Cody', was real.


End file.
